parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mr. Potato Headcules
BrittalCroftFan's movie-spoofs and this is a parody of animated sytle movie-version 1997 of "Hercules". The cast will be: *Hercules, prince of the gods - Mr. Potato Head (Toy Story) *Megara, princess of the gods - Mrs. Potato Head (Toy Story) *Pegasus - Slinky Dog (Toy Story) *Phil - Doc Hudson (Cars) *Hades, god of the dead and ruler of the Underworld - Dr. Facilier (The Princess and the Frog) *Pain - Lawrence (The Princess and the Frog) *Panic - Edgar Balthazar (The Aristocats) *Hermes, the messenger god - Top Cat *Hydra - Snake Jafar (Aladdin) *The Titans - Darla Dimple and Max (Cats Don't Dance), Roc (Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas), Shadow Blot (Epic Mickey), and the Grand Duke of Owls (Rock-a-Doodle) *Cyclops - Lumpjaw (Fun and Fancy Free) *Townspeople - Candace (Phineas and Ferb), Rex (Toy Story), Yogi Bear, Huckleberry Hound, Gwen (Total Drama Island), Tilly Hippo (Cats Don't Dance), Wooly Mammoth (Cats Don't Dance), Yakko, Wakko and Dot (Animaniacs), Mrs. MacDonald (Jack and Old Mac) and others *Apollo, god of the Sun and music - Chanticleer (Rock-a-Doodle) *Artemis, goddess of the Moon and the wilds - Aisling (The Secret of Kells) *Poseidon, god of the seas - King Triton (The Little Mermaid) *Ares, god of war and founder of Sparta - Piglet (Winnie-the-Pooh) *Athena, goddess of wisdom and founder of Athens - Blue Fairy (Pinocchio) *Aphrodite, goddess of love - Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Hephaestus, god of forge - Spike (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Morpheus, god of sleep - Sleepy (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Phantasos, god of dreams - Jack Skellington (The Nightmare Before Christmas) *The Muses, goddesses of the arts and proclaimers of heroes - Isabella (Phineas and Ferb), Alice (Alice in Wonderland), Jasmine (Aladdin), Cindy Bear and Floral Rugg (The Hillbilly Bears) *The Fates - Mother Gothel (Tangled), Eris (Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas) and Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) *Zeus, king of the gods - Fa Zhou (Mulan) *Hera, queen of the gods - Fa Li (Mulan) *The Nymphs - Kim Possible (Kim Possible), Rapunzel (with Pascal as an extra)(Tangled) and Tziporah (The Prince of Egypt) *Pain and Panic as Boys - Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail) and Edmond (Rock-a-Doodle) *Pain and Panic as a horse - Herself *Various Gods Lady the Tank Engine and Friends as Mickey Mouse Characters Cast: *Lady as Mickey Mouse *Thomas as Donald Duck *Daisy as Goofy *Kelly as Jiminy Cricket (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Category:BrittalCroftFan Category:Movies-spoof Category:Hercules Movie Spoofs